La Estrategia Definitiva
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Crossover Grenadier Naruto, la mejor pistolera conoce al Ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente.
1. Chapter 1

**La estrategia definitiva.**

**Crossover Grenadier/Naruto**

Capitulo 1: Viaje.

Nota, Para aquellos que no conozcan Grenadier, les pondré una pequeña descripción al final.

Era un día tranquilo, Rushuna, Mikan y Yajirou continuaban con su viaje para demostrar la "Estrategia Definitiva" después de haber rescatado a la emperatriz Tenshi, sin embargo, al llegar a un pequeño pueblo.

Tengo hambre- dijo Mikan molesta.

Yo solo quisiera un buen baño caliente- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Yajirou solo les miro con pena.

Chicas, no tenemos mucho dinero, Rushuna, lo que tenemos deberemos de usarlo para comer algo- dijo Yajirou con calma, Rushuna solo hizo un puchero.

¿Por qué? No me he podido dar un baño desde hace 2 días- dijo Rushuna, Mikan solo suspiro.

¿Qué prefieres comer o bañarte? Por mí, mejor comemos algo- dijo Mikan con calma.

Pero... –dijo Rushuna con tristeza, pero entonces una voz les llamo la atención.

Disculpen, ¿Ustedes son el grupo que salvo a la Emperatriz?- dijo un anciano apareciendo frente a ellos, el trío solo le miro extrañado.

¿Quién lo pregunta?- dijo Yajirou con calma.

Si, somos nosotros, yo me llamo Rushuna Tendou- dijo Rushuna sonriendo mientras que Yajirou y Mikan solo le miraron con caras de circunstancias.

¡No digas tu nombre tan fácil!- dijo Yajirou molesto, Mikan solo suspiro.

Rushuna, eres demasiado confianzuda con las personas- dijo Mikan sonriendo, Rushuna solo saco la lengua apenada, entonces el viejo empezó a reír.

Je, son tan graciosos como me habían contado... no necesitan presentarse ante mí jóvenes, su fama los precede, se muy bien quienes son, Rushuna Tendou, la Senshi de cabellos dorados y elegante sonrisa, Yajirou Kojima, el Tigre de la Retaguardia y Mikan Kurenai, la señora de los globos- dijo el viejo, los tres le miraron extrañados.

¿Si ya nos conoce? ¿Por qué nos pregunto nuestra identidad?- dijo Yajirou extrañado.

Solo quería asegurarme chicos, vengan conmigo, mi nombre es Soun Nara, anden, les invito a quedarse en mi posada, allí les contare algo en lo que necesito que me ayuden- dijo Soun mientras que caminaba.

¡En serio, gracias!- dijo Rushuna alegre siguiendole, Yajirou y Mikan solo le miraron con pena.

¿Qué opinas?- dijo Yajirou con calma.

Si a Rushuna no le importa, bueno, de todos modos no esperaba otra cosa de ella- dijo Mikan sonriendo.

¡Mikan, Yachan! ¡Apúrense!- dijo Rushuna, ambos solo sonrieron.

Pues ya que- dijo Yajirou con calma mientras qué él y Mikan le seguían.

En la posada de Soun.

Me imagino que querrán darse un baño, no sé preocupen, ya todo esta listo, pasen a darse un baño y después bajen a comer, allí les diré lo que necesito decirles- dijo Soun, el trío le miro e hicieron lo que les pedía (para alegría de Rushuna).

¡Ah, ya extrañaba esto!- dijo Rushuna mientras que se sumergía en las cálidas aguas de la gran tina de baño, Mikan solo sonrío.

Si, es genial poderse bañar, ¡Hey Yajirou no vayas a estarnos espiando!- dijo Mikan con malicia, del otro lado de la pared, en otro baño, Yajirou solo frunció el ceño molesto.

¡Ni quien las quiera espiar enana!- dijo Yajirou molesto, Rushuna se empezó a reír mientras que Mikan solo suspiro.

Como si no se le notaran las ganas- dijo Mikan sonriendo.

Mas tarde.

¡Delicioso!- dijo Rushuna comiendo, Yajirou y Mikan solo le miraron con pena mientras que veían a su amiga devorar a gran velocidad todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Se ve que tenía hambre- dijo Mikan con pena.

¡Ja, me agrada ver que tienen un buen apetito, esa es señal de buena salud!- dijo Soun riendo.

Bueno, ¿Pero para que nos quiere?- dijo Yajirou con calma.

Es cierto, ejem, señorita Rushuna, jóvenes, ¿Han escuchado hablar del viaje interdimensional?- dijo Soun, los tres solo se miraron extrañados.

¿Y que es eso?- dijo Mikan extrañada.

Ni idea- dijo Yajirou en las mismas.

Recuerdo que la Emperatriz una vez menciono esa palabra, pero no entendí que quería decir- dijo Rushuna con un gesto de molestia.

Je, las dimensiones son el universo, este mundo se encuentra en una dimensión, y así como este existen miles de dimensiones distintas donde existen otros mundos similares- dijo Soun sonriendo.

¿Y por que nos cuenta algo tan extraño?- dijo Yajirou extrañado.

El viaje interdimensional se refiere a un paso de una dimensión a otra, no es algo complejo si se encuentra la manera de hacerlo- dijo Soun sonriendo, los tres seguían mirándole extrañados –Bueno, les diré algo interesante, yo no soy de esta dimensión.

¿Eh? ¿De que habla viejo?- dijo Yajirou.

Hace 16 años llegue a este mundo por accidente y como no encontré una manera de volver a mi mundo no tuve otra opción más que hacer mi vida aquí... y ha sido muy feliz mi vida, pero eh encontrado la manera de ir a otra dimensión- dijo Soun sonriendo, los tres se miraron extrañados.

¿Eso quiere decir que usted no ha visto a su familia en 16 años?- dijo Rushuna sorprendida.

¿Le crees?- dijo Mikan extrañada.

Es cierto señorita, no estoy mintiendo- dijo Soun con seriedad.

¿Y nosotros como entramos en esto?- dijo Yajirou incrédulo.

Necesito que me hagan un favor- dijo Soun.

¿Qué clase de favor?- dijo Rushuna con interés.

Necesito que vayan a mi mundo y se encuentren con el clan Nara, allí es necesario que le entreguen un pergamino al heredero que este en ese momento, creo que su nombre es Shikamaru, eso es todo- dijo Soun.

Anda viejo, ¿En serió crees que te creemos? Esa historia es demasiado rara para ser verdad- dijo Yajirou con una sonrisa.

¡Lo haremos!- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Yajirou y Mikan solo cayeron al suelo.

¡Oye ni siquiera nos preguntaste!- dijo Mikan molesta.

Bueno, pero, ¡Es que suena muy emocionante!- dijo Rushuna con alegría, Yajirou suspiro.

Bueno, Rushuna siempre es así, bien viejo, aceptamos- dijo Yajirou, Soun sonrío.

Bueno, entonces descansen chicos, mañana a primera hora les explicare que hacer- dijo Soun sonriendo, Yajirou y Mikan solo suspiraron.

Pues ya que – dijeron ambos al unísono.

A la mañana siguiente.

Bien chicos, según este antiguo libro, por medio de un hechizo abriré el portal a mi mundo, este se volverá a abrir en tres ocasiones mas, la primera será 4 días después, la segunda 2 meses y la tercera al año de estancia en mi mundo, si no vuelven antes de que se cierre el tercer portal deberán esperar 6 años para que pueda volver a abrirlo- dijo Soun con calma, Yajirou y Mikan se miraron con nerviosismo, aunque Rushuna se veía tranquila.

¿Y por que no va usted también?- dijo Mikan con extrañeza.

No puedo, si voy yo es probable que no desee regresar y no deseo abandonar a mi esposa y a mis nietos- dijo Soun, Rushuna solo sonrío.

Entendemos, por cierto ¿Cómo es su mundo?- dijo Rushuna con curiosidad.

Si es cierto, no sabemos que peligros podremos encontrar- dijo Yajirou.

Es un mundo de Ninjas, allí no existen las armas de fuego, pero lo compensan con una gran habilidad- dijo Soun con calma.

¿Ninjas?- dijo Mikan extrañada.

Así es, por cierto, tengan, con esto el clan sabrá que vienen de mi parte- dijo Soun entregándole un paquete a Yajirou, este solo le miro extrañado.

¿Un protector para la frente?- dijo Yajirou.

Si, es un protector de la Villa Oculta de Konoha, en la parte posterior viene mi nombre, deben de entregarlo al clan Nara junto con este pergamino- dijo Soun entregándole el pergamino a Yajirou.

¿Qué tiene de especial ese pergamino?- dijo Mikan extrañada.

Es secreto, solo los miembros del clan deben de saberlo- dijo Soun con calma.

Un momento, ¿Dice que en ese mundo no hay armas de fuego? ¿Entonces que hará Rushuna? Por si no lo recuerda ella maneja pistola- dijo Yajirou con molestia.

No te preocupes Yachan, también poseo la estrategia definitiva- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Soun sonrío.

No se preocupe joven, cuando llegue aquí un Senshi me ayudo y me entrego esto- dijo Soun levantando una especie de bolso de viaje –Este bolso es especial, por algún motivo siempre tiene balas de pistola en él y jamás se vacía, tenga señorita Rushuna, aunque sé que usted tal vez no sienta la necesidad de usarlo pero mi mundo esta plagado de peligros y no todos van a querer hacerle caso a la resistencia pasiva.

Bueno, gracias- dijo Rushuna, Soun se alejo de ellos.

Empezare- dijo Soun mientras que empezaba a recitar unas palabras.

De pronto un circulo apareció bajo el trío y empezaron a elevarse.

¡Qué pasa!- dijo Yajirou asustado.

¡Ahhhhh!- grito Mikan asustada.

¡Increíble!- dijo Rushuna asombrada mientras que los tres partían.

Suerte chicos... la necesitaran- dijo Soun sonriendo.

Continuara...

Bueno, algunos se preguntaran si estoy loco con esto, no he terminado un fic y ya estoy con otro, bueno, es que me inspire a la 1 de la mañana y pues me imagine que pasaría si una pistolera tan peculiar como Rushuna Tendo apareciera en el mundo de Naruto, pues aquí esta mi idea.

Para los que no conozcan Grenadier, esta serie trata sobre una joven viajera, Rushuna Tendou, quien viaja por el mundo predicando la estrategia definitiva para derrotar al oponente, destruir su voluntad de pelear usando como única arma su sonrisa. Claro que en un mundo donde los samurais y los pistoleros abundan, no le es fácil llevar a cabo su tarea, así que ella siempre lleva un revolver hecho especialmente para ella, quien tiene una gran precisión para usarlo, pero nunca ha matado a nadie.

El mundo de Grenadier es una combinación de Japón y del viejo Oeste de los Estados Unidos, en él hay dos tipos de guerreros, los samurais, maestros con la espada y los Senshis (iluminados) maestros en las armas de fuego, quienes son los que dominan el mundo.

Personajes:

Rushuna Tendou: La Senshi de cabello dorado. Ella es una chica de 17 años, de un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y un carácter muy infantil, siempre esta sonriendo, además de que adora estarse bañando en todas las aguas termales que encuentra. Rushuna lleva una pistola pero prefiere evitar los conflictos, aunque cuando debe pelear, no existe nadie que se le compare en habilidad.

Kojima Yajirou: Samurai vagabundo, el pertenecía a un grupo de mercenarios que fue masacrado por un Senshi que usaba ametralladora, decidió volverse compañero de Rushuna cuando esta le demostró la Estrategia Definitiva, él ha ido asimilando los ideales de Rushuna, empezando a llevarlos a practica, por cierto, en apariencia esta enamorado de Rushuna, así que cuando ella no le hace caso, se hace el herido para que ella lo cuide.

Kurenai Mikan: Esta niña emplea globos para todo, siendo una experta en hacer trajes, deslizadores, en fin, de todo lo imaginable, ella decide acompañar a Rushuna a causa de que ella le enseño que la venganza no es el camino, por cierto, Kurenai no es su verdadero nombre o apellido, ella lo tomo al ser adoptada por Kurenai Touka, una de los diez sabios Senshi, al morir sus padres. Mikan idolatra a Rushuna y le encanta fastidiar a Yajirou, además de interrumpirle en sus momentos sentimentales con Rushuna.

Espero que con este mini resumen conozcan a los personajes de Grenadier, espero les guste el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**La estrategia definitiva.**

**Crossover Grenadier/Naruto**

Capitulo 2: Llegada.

En las afueras de Konoha.

Una luz se pudo ver en la noche, Rushuna despertó en el bosque, Yajirou y Mikan se hallaban inconscientes a su lado.

Yachan, Mikan, ¿Están bien? Despierten- dijo Rushuna con algo de preocupación, Yajirou fue el primero en despertar.

¿Rushuna? Auch, me duele la cabeza- dijo Yajirou, Rushuna le sonrío.

Si, a mí también- dijo Rushuna sonriendo.

¿Despierto a Mikan?- dijo Yajirou con calma, pero Rushuna negó con la cabeza.

No, déjala descansar un poco- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Yajirou suspiro mientras que se levantaba.

Parece que el viejo no mentía, será mejor que revise el terreno para ver que tal esta todo- dijo Yajirou, Rushuna asintió.

Yajirou camino por el bosque, y vio un camino de tierra, además de que a lo lejos se podía observar un muro, Yajirou analizo la situación y dedujo que estaría a 1 o 2 kilómetros, por lo que regreso donde Rushuna y Mikan.

Hey Rushuna, encontré un camino... – dijo Yajirou, pero se percato de que Rushuna no estaba en el claro, Mikan seguía dormida -¿Adónde se metió?

Yajirou entonces se percato de que se podía ver vapor de agua salir del bosque, Yajirou miro extrañado el vapor y le siguió, más a algunos metros vio las ropas de Rushuna colgadas en los arboles... y detrás de unos arbustos a Rushuna metida en un estanque de aguas termales bañándose.

¿Rushuna?- dijo Yajirou sonrojado, Rushuna volteo y le sonrío.

¿Deseas entrar Yachan?- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Yajirou se sonrojo aun más mientras que se daba la vuelta.

No digas tonterías Rushuna, voy a cuidar a Mikan- dijo Yajirou sonrojado, Rushuna le sonrío.

Yachan, siempre tan divertido- dijo Rushuna recostándose.

En otra parte del bosque, cercana a donde estaban ellos, un joven rubio caminaba enfadado por el lugar.

Ah, maldito Ero sennin, mira que irse y dejarme todo el paquete de pagar- dijo Naruto enfadado, de pronto sintió que se le perdía el piso –Oh, oh, ¡Echen paja! – grito Naruto mientras que caía por un pequeño canalillo.

Rushuna escucho un grito y miro extrañada a un canalillo que se encontraba al lado de la fuente de aguas termales, entonces vio caer a un chico rubio con fuerza.

Naruto empezó a despertar, pero entonces se sintió extrañamente cómodo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto tan blando que siento?- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a abriri los ojos.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Rushuna con ternura, Naruto solo abrió mas los ojos al percatarse de que estaba en los pechos de Rushuna, y ella le abrazaba mientras sonreía.

¡Waaaa! ¡Disculpe!- dijo Naruto separándose de Rushuna sonrojado.

Je, no te preocupes- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, en esos Yajirou y Mikan se acercaron a donde estaban.

¡Rushuna que pasa escuche un grito!- dijo Yajirou preocupado, Mikan solo se frotaba los ojos.

Ya deja de hacer escándalo que trato de dormir- dijo Mikan molesta.

Mikan, que bueno que despiertas- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Yajirou solo suspiro mientras que miraba a Naruto.

"No sé por que, pero esta escena se me hace familiar"- pensó Yajirou para sí –Hey chico, ¿Quién eres?

¿He? Ah, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha y futuro Hokage- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que se levantaba. Yajirou y Mikan solo le miraron extrañados mientras que Rushuna le sonreía.

¿Dijiste Konoha?- dijo Yajirou extrañado.

Qué coincidencia verdad Yachan, es exactamente a donde queríamos ir- dijo Rushuna levantándose, provocando el sonrojo de Naruto y Yajirou, puesto que ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

Rushuna, tápate que me estas avergonzando- dijo Mikan molesta mientras que le tendía a Rushuna sus ropas.

Disculpa- dijo Rushuna mientras que salía del estanque y empezaba a vestirse.

¿Ella siempre es así?- dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Si, aunque no lo creas- dijo Yajirou mientras que se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

Vaya, esa chica sería una bendición para el Ero sennin- dijo Naruto sonriendo –Por cierto, ¿Dicen que necesitan ir a Konoha?

Si, es cierto, tenemos algo importante que entregar- dijo Yajirou con calma.

Vaya, si lo desean los puedo llevar, no esta muy lejos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Vaya, pues gracias chico, bien Yajirou, al menos no tendremos que dormir a la intemperie- dijo Mikan sonriendo, Yajirou también sonrío.

Por cierto, aun no nos presentamos correctamente, mi nombre es Rushuna Tendou, encantada de conocerte- dijo Rushuna sonriendo ya vestida, Naruto asintió.

Yo soy Kojima Yajirou- dijo Yajirou con calma.

¡Yo me llamo Kurenai Mikan!- dijo Mikan sonriendo, Naruto entonces se quedo pensativo.

¿Kurenai? Creo que ya he escuchado antes ese nombre, bueno eso no importa- dijo Naruto sonriendo –Vamos, la villa esta cerca de aquí, síganme.

El pequeño grupo empezó a avanzar, pero Naruto no podía evitar voltear a verlos, pudo notar claramente que Yajirou parecía ser un samurai, pero no tenia ni idea de que podían ser tanto Rushuna y Mikan, además de que le causaba extrañeza el objeto que Rushuna llevaba en su costado.

Oye, ¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo Naruto mirando la pistola que colgaba del costado de Rushuna.

Ah, es mi revolver- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Y que es eso?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Rushuna y los demás solo se miraron entre sí, hasta que Mikan solo suspiro.

Chicos, recuerden lo que nos dijo Soun, aquí nadie conoce las armas de fuego- dijo Mikan con calma.

Bueno, solo espero que no necesitemos usarla- dijo Yajirou sonriendo, Mikan y Rushuna sonrieron también, pero Naruto solo le miro extrañado.

"La verdad no tengo ni idea de que me hablan, bueno, ya les preguntare después, solo espero que la vieja Tsunade no ponga líos... además, será mejor que vigilé al Ero Sennin para que no vaya a causar líos"- pensó Naruto para sí mientras que caminaba seguido por el trío.

Continuara...

Bueno, hice 2 capítulos juntos para que puedan adentrarse un poco con la historia, en fin, espero les agrade... y como ya es costumbre este fic será un Naruto/Hinata, además de Yajirou/Rushuna, y no se, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre el Shikamaru/Temari, espero que me quede bien.

Suerte y dejen reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

**La estrategia definitiva.**

**Crossover Grenadier/Naruto**

Capitulo 3: Prueba de tiro.

Naruto y compañía llegaron a Konoha alrededor de las 11 de la noche, así que para evitar problemas Naruto les pidió que se hospedaran en su casa.

"Solo espero que el Ero Sennin no venga a molestar temprano, no quiero que se vayan a llevar una mala impresión de nosotros"- pensó Naruto.

¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto Yajirou algo desconcertado al ver el muladar que Naruto tenía, Mikan solo entrecerró los ojos y Rushuna sonrío con calma.

Se ve que eres soltero y sin compromisos niño- dijo Mikan con malicia, Naruto solo frunció el ceño

¿De que hablas?- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Solo mira este lugar, se ve que necesita el toque femenino urgentemente- dijo Mikan señalando el lugar.

No esta tan mal, aunque esto esta más desarreglado que mi anterior casa- dijo Yajirou mirando las cajas de Ramen tiradas en el suelo, Naruto solo les miro con un tic mientras que Rushuna se le acerco.

Ya no lo molesten chicos, de todos modos es su casa y no debemos meternos- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Naruto le miro con agradecimiento mientras que Yajirou y Mikan solo suspiraron.

Bueno, que más da, hey niño, ¿Dónde dormimos?- dijo Mikan con calma, Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Pues solo hay una cama, ustedes dos podrían compartirla, aquí su amigo y yo nos acomodaremos en el suelo- dijo Naruto, Yajirou solo suspiro mientras que tomaba una manta que Naruto le había dado y la ponía en el suelo.

Pero, ¿No quisieran dormir aquí con nosotras?- dijo Rushuna de pronto, Naruto y Yajirou solo se sonrojaron.

¡No, no es necesario!- dijo Yajirou avergonzado.

¡Sí, nosotros aquí nos acomodamos bien!- dijo Naruto igual de sonrojado.

¿En que estaban pensando par de pervertidos?- dijo Mikan mirándoles, ambos solo se miraron y se tendieron en el suelo.

Bueno, entonces que descansen chicos- dijo Rushuna mientras que se acomodaba en la cama junto con Mikan.

La noche avanzo, Naruto dormía como roca sin importarle nada, pero Yajirou se encontraba mirando al techo con preocupación.

Todo es muy fácil, no lo sé, por que presiento que el que estemos aquí no es una coincidencia- dijo Yajirou para sí.

¿Yachan? ¿Estas despierto?- dijo Rushuna levantándose de la cama.

¿Qué pasa Rushuna? ¿No puedes dormir?- dijo Yajirou incorporándose, Rushuna le sonrío.

Disculpa, es que me sentí un poco mal de que nosotras estemos en la cama y ustedes en el suelo- dijo Rushuna apenada, Yajirou sonrío.

No te preocupes Rushuna, además, de habernos montado todos creo que terminaríamos muy apretados- dijo Yajirou sonriendo, Rushuna sonrío y se inclino a donde estaba él, Yajirou entonces se sonrojo.

¿No hay problema si me quedo un rato contigo?- dijo Rushuna mientras que se acomodaba a su lado, Yajirou solo paso saliva algo apenado.

Eh... bueno... si eso deseas- dijo Yajirou mientras que Rushuna apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Eres muy cálido Yachan... – dijo Rushuna mientras que empezaba a adormilarse. Yajirou se sonrojo.

Tu también Rushuna- dijo Yajirou sintiéndose igual de adormilado.

A la mañana siguiente.

¡Pero que están haciendo!- grito Mikan sorprendida, Naruto se levanto de golpe asustado por el grito, pero antes de hablar se quedo sorprendido por lo que vio.

Y es que tanto Rushuna como Yajirou se habían quedado dormidos uno al lado del otro, y por el frío de la noche, Yajirou había terminado abrazando a Rushuna, aunque claro, a la vista de otros podría parecer otra cosa.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rushuna adormilada, Yajirou se despertó, pero al mirarla solo pego un brinco asustado.

¡No paso nada!- dijo Yajirou sonrojado, Mikan solo le miro con incredulidad mientras que Naruto bostezaba.

Que escandalosos, miren que despertarme por nada- dijo Naruto bostezando, Yajirou solo le miro con enfado mientras que Rushuna sonreía.

Disculpa, bueno, creo que como ya es de día podríamos hacer ya la entrega- dijo Rushuna sonriendo.

Yo creo que primero hay que comer algo- dijo Mikan, Naruto se levanto con pereza.

Si es cierto, vengan los llevare a Ichiraku, lo bueno es que el viejo me regalo unos pases gratis, luego los llevo con la vieja Tsunade para que vea su asunto- dijo Naruto bostezando.

Disculpa, pero nuestra entrega es para el clan Nara- dijo Yajirou, Naruto volvió a bostezar.

Bueno, de todos modos, es común que siempre vayan primero con la vieja Tsunade, ya saben, son las reglas- dijo Naruto mientras que Yajirou suspiraba.

Pues si no hay de otra- dijo Yajirou, Rushuna sonrío.

Al menos ya vamos a comer algo- dijo Rushuna sonriendo.

El viejo dueño de Ichiraku les sirvió sus respectivos tazones de Ramen al grupo, Naruto y Rushuna comían con bastante apetito mientras que Yajirou y Mikan les miraban con pena.

Sabes, ese niño parece la versión masculina de Rushuna- dijo Mikan sonriendo, Yajirou sonrío levemente.

Bueno, al menos es bastante cómico- dijo Yajirou comiendo.

¡Gracias viejo estuvo deliciosa!- dijo Naruto mientras que se sobaba él estomago.

Si, es cierto, estuvo muy buena la comida- dijo Rushuna sonriéndole, el viejo solo le miro sonrojado.

Para usted señorita, cuando quiera- dijo el viejo, Yajirou solo frunció el ceño, pero eso no paso desapercibido por Mikan.

Hey Yajirou, cuidado que te la ganan- dijo Mikan sonriéndole.

Cállate- dijo Yajirou sonrojado.

¡Bueno es hora de irnos con la vieja Tsunade!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Gracias por la comida- dijo Rushuna sonriendo. El viejo solo sonrío sonrojado.

Vuelve cuando quieras- dijo el viejo, en eso salió Ayame y le miro con enfado.

Papá, ya contrólate- dijo Ayame, el viejo solo sonrío apenado.

Tsunade trabajaba con calma en su despacho, en eso, Naruto entro a su manera clásica, o sea, sin tocar.

¡Hey abuela Tsunade!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero antes de decir algo ella ya le había lanzado un cenicero que tenia en la mesa.

¡No me llames abuela!- dijo Tsunade mientras que Shizune solo veía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Anda, que tenemos visitas- dijo Naruto mientras que se sobaba la frente con algo de dolor, Tsunade le miro extrañada mientras que miraba a la puerta al trío que le miraba con algo de sorpresa.

Eh, hola, es un placer- dijo Yajirou siendo el primero en hablar, Tsunade les miro extrañada.

¿Quiénes son ellos Naruto?- dijo Tsunade, Naruto se levanto.

Dicen que vienen a entregar un paquete al clan Nara- dijo Naruto con calma, Rushuna entro entonces al cuarto.

Buenos días, usted debe ser la líder de este lugar, disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Rushuna Tendou, es un placer conocerla- dijo Rushuna sonriendo, Tsunade le miro con calma mientras que asentía.

El gusto es miro, soy la Hokage de esta villa, puedes llamarme Tsunade, ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?- pregunto Tsunade mirando a Yajirou y a Mikan.

Kojima Yajirou- dijo Yajirou con una reverencia.

Kurenai Mikan- dijo Mikan sonriendo, Tsunade le miro entonces.

¿Kurenai? Vaya, es el mismo nombre que tiene una de nuestros Jounins- dijo Tsunade sonriendo –Así que vienen a entregar un paquete al clan Nara, ¿Es posible saber que es?

Pues la verdad, nosotros solo sabemos que es un pergamino, el viejo no nos dijo mucho acerca de lo que era- dijo Yajirou pensativo.

Si es cierto, no tenemos la menor idea de lo que sea- dijo Mikan pensativa.

Bueno, eso no es mucho de mi incumbencia, pero debo decirles algo, en este momento no hay nadie del clan en la villa, Shikamaru esta con su equipo en una misión y por lo que sé sus padres también están en una misión- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Vaya, ¿Y sabe cuando volverán?- dijo Rushuna con calma.

En 4 o 5 días, no lo recuerdo, por el momento pueden quedarse en Konoha si lo desean, solo no causen problemas- dijo Tsunade con calma –Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cintura?- dijo Tsunade mirando el revolver.

¿Hu? A, se refiere a mi revolver, pues es mi arma- dijo Rushuna con calma, Tsunade le miro extrañada.

¿Arma? No lo parece, ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración?- dijo Tsunade mirándole, Rushuna solo le miro dudosa y miro a Yajirou buscando una respuesta.

Hazlo Rushuna, de todos modos ella es la líder de este lugar, no creo que sea una mala idea- dijo Yajirou con calma, Rushuna solo se sujeto el mentón.

Bueno, si solo es una demostración, ¿Tienen algún lugar donde practiquen la puntería?- dijo Rushuna sonriendo.

Si, los llevare allá, es que me causa mucha curiosidad tu arma- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Pues la verdad a mí también- dijo Naruto mirando el revolver.

Je, les aseguro que se sorprenderán- dijo Mikan sonriendo.

Después de salir de las oficinas de Tsunade, el grupo se dirigió a uno de los campos de pruebas, donde sin saberlo, en ese momento Tenten, Lee y Neji tenían una pequeña practica.

¡Vamos muchachos, sé que pueden igualar mi puntería!- dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras que Neji y Lee solo la miraban.

Esta niña no falla una- dijo Neji algo cansado.

Pero se ve que la llama de la juventud arde fuerte en ella- dijo Lee sonriendo, en eso se percataron de que se acercaba Tsunade junto con Naruto y unas personas desconocidas para ellos.

¿Tsunade san?- dijo Tenten extrañada al verla.

"Vaya, ¿Quién será esa chica rubia? Se ve muy atractiva"- pensó Neji mientras que miraba a Rushuna.

¡Hello Tsunade sama! ¡Que la trae por estos lares!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Chicos, buenos días, veo que entrenan arduamente- dijo Tsunade sonriéndoles.

¡Hey cejotas, Neji, Tenten! ¡Que onda!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto, disculpe Hokage sama, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- pregunto Neji con curiosidad.

Bueno, ellos son unos visitantes, me iban a dar una demostración de la extraña arma que lleva ella- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, a Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos.

¿Extraña arma? Vaya, ¿Qué es?- dijo Tenten con curiosidad.

Ha, es mi revolver- dijo Rushuna mientras que desenfundaba el revolver, Neji le miro con extrañeza.

¿Esa cosa es un arma? No parece peligrosa- dijo Neji mirándole.

No lo parece a simple vista, pero lo es, créeme que lo es- dijo Yajirou con calma, Tenten solo le miro con curiosidad.

¿Y como funciona?- pregunto Tenten mirando el revolver, Rushuna sonrío.

Será mejor que se los demuestres Rushuna- dijo Yajirou mientras que recogía una moneda muy pequeña del piso, Rushuna asintió mientras que enfundaba la pistola -¿Lista?

Rushuna solo asintió con la cabeza, Yajirou lanzo la moneda con fuerza al aire... y Justo cuando esta dio la vuelta Rushuna desenfundo y disparo, la moneda pego un brinco en el aire y cayo al suelo... con un agujero exactamente en la parte central.

Los ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos, el sonido del disparo les había causado la impresión de un trueno, y no solo eso, el agujero en la moneda era perfecto, aunque no pudieron ver que lo causo, Tenten miro a Rushuna con sorpresa mientras que ella sacaba una bala y remplazaba la que había disparado.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tenten asombrada.

Una bala- dijo Rushuna sonriendo.

Y créeme, esa pequeñita puede pulverizar a cualquiera- dijo Yajirou sonriendo.

Vaya, ¿Podrías mostrármela bien? Se ve muy interesante- dijo Tenten sonriendo con emoción.

Oh, oh- dijo Lee de pronto, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Qué pasa cejotas?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Tenten tiene esa mirada de nuevo- dijo Lee algo asustado.

¿Qué mirada?- dijo Mikan que estaba al lado de ellos.

Cada vez que ve un arma nueva se empeña en saber sus funciones y siempre termina tratando de obtener una- dijo Neji mientras que miraba como Tenten literalmente tenía toda su atención en el revolver, ante la mirada de pena de Rushuna y de Yajirou.

Si, creo que no se va a despegar de ella mientras que este aquí- dijo Lee mientras que suspiraba.

Je, creo que será entretenido estar aquí- dijo Mikan sonriendo.

Continuara...

¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡Sé que me tarde mucho en seguir este fic, pero es que me faltaba mucha, pero mucha inspiración! Sin embargo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les agrade.

Mirisasusaku: gracias por el review.

SaQhra: Gracias por el review.

Pronto continuare también el fic "Encuentro de dos héroes".


End file.
